


Video Chat

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2019 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Dirty Talk, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Molly Hooper, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian Talks Dirty, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: While separated, Sebastian and Molly take care of mutual needs over video chat.





	Video Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PWP based on a prompt from **Dreamin** (" _I hate trying to put my desire into words when my body knows exactly what to say. Come home. (You can’t start a fire without a spark.)_ ") Probably not what she had intended for the prompt but it's what I came up with.

She missed him. She missed his presence in her home, his body in her bed. They talked every day, Skyped when they could but it wasn’t the same. She missed her Seb.

Tonight she was in bed, wearing nothing except a pair of lace knickers which barely covered anything, they were so tiny. But she wanted to give him a show. She could see him on the screen, naked himself, his cock already hard and his hand circling it. This was risque, something never would have considered before, but with him...oh lord.

She turned the vibrator on and the buzz was the only sound in the air aside from their heavy breathing. “What are you going to do with that?” he asked, his voice thick with desire.

“Please myself since you’re not here,” she said, she was sitting up, propped against pillows so he could get the best view.

“Take the knickers off,” he said, and so she set the vibrator aside and lifted up her hips, sliding the scrap of lace off her arse, down her thigs, down her calves, then dangling it in front of his view.

“Happy?” she asked before tossing it aside.

“I’d be happier if I was there inside you,” he said. “Long, slow deep strokes. From behind, I think. Nice and deep strokes.”

Part of her wanted to close her eyes but she didn’t want to miss the sight of her lover naked, his hand around his cock, getting off on looking at her getting herself off, and so she put the vibrator to her clit. The jolt sent a thrill through her and after a moment of getting herself wet and coating the vibrator, she inserted it into herself. “Like this?” she asked, beginning to pull the vibrator out before pushing it back inside her. God, it felt good, but not as good as Seb would feel.

“Yes,” he said, his voice so tight that she was surprised he didn’t come on his hands then. She took her other hand and began to fondle her breath, tweaking her nipples. “You’re beautiful, Molly. So fucking beautiful.”

She couldn’t help it; it had never taken her long to orgasm with a vibrator, and soon she was pumping it just a little faster, pinching her nipple as her breath hitched and she closed her eyes. “Oh my God...”

“Come for me, Molly. Please. I need you to come. Just imagine it’s me.”

She gasped as the orgasm came over her and then when she was done riding the wave, she opened her eyes and pulled the vibrator out before pressing it back to her clit, enjoying the sharp shocks of pleasure it sent through her. She opened her eyes just in time to see Seb grunt and his load spill from his cock all over his hand. “Messy,” she said. “I’d help clean up with a shower if I was there.”

“Jesus, Molly, I’m going to get hard again if you keep that up,” he said, reaching over for a towel to clean himself up.

“Let’s see how many times we can get each other off, then,” she said, beginning to tease herself with the vibrator again. She caught the wolfish grin on his face before he tossed the towel away and began stroking himself. It wasn’t the same as them being in the same room together, but for now, it was enough.

But just for now.


End file.
